


Basketbros

by Haruki_Pillow, nigoi



Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 18:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haruki_Pillow/pseuds/Haruki_Pillow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nigoi/pseuds/nigoi
Summary: La historia de por qué Takeru empezó a jugar al baloncesto.





	Basketbros

El timbre que anunciaba el descanso de las clases sonó con fuerzas, y todos los niños de aquella clase de 3º de primaria salieron con notable velocidad al patio, para poder disfrutar de su media hora de libertad en aquel lugar que a la mayoría resultaba aburrido.

En ese ratito había de todo; niños que paseaban mientras charlaban, otros que se contaban secretos, que jugaban deportes... y por último estaba él, un pequeño rubio que se quedaba mirando los animados juegos de los demás, en especial cuando jugaban baloncesto.

Comenzó a hacer esto porque sus amigos habían empezado a jugar, y a pesar de que tuviera muchas ganas de acompañarles en su juego, él temía que por sus pocas habilidades deportivas le saliera todo mal y pudiera hacer el ridículo.

Pero lo más inesperado pasó, y justamente, ese día uno de sus amigos le preguntó amablemente que si quería jugar.

Él ya no aguantaba más, quería notar la emoción de correr mientras botaba el balón, de saltar, confundir a sus rivales, y por último, de anotar una canasta. Así que ese día, sin él mismo saber la razón, aceptó a jugar con sus compañeros.

Por desgracia las cosas no salieron como él esperaba; no fue capaz de anotar ni una sola vez, siempre le robaban el balón y sus pases siempre eran cortados por el rival. Pero lo peor sin duda, fue cuando los demás niños empezaron a reírse de él. ¿Pero qué querían? Él no podía ser tan bueno como ellos, nunca antes había jugado, y por mucho que observara, parecía que sólo se podía aprender con la práctica.

Cuando le contó esto a su hermano (su mayor error, _ugh_ ), éste se puso furioso, y le arrastró hasta la cancha más cercana.

...Y por eso ahora Takeru se encontraba recibiendo un balón de baloncesto con la cara. Por tercera vez.

—Venga, Takeru, ¡tú puedes!— Él sabía que su hermano intentaba ayudarle, pero la verdad es que no lo estaba consiguiendo. Nunca había apreciado la forma de resolver los problemas de Yamato (se parecía más a Taichi de lo que creía), y eso se demostraba en los momentos como estos, cuando la frustración se apoderaba de él y se dejaba llevar.

Soltando unas lágrimas de frustración, Takeru fue a recoger el balón, y pensó en cómo decirle a su hermano que con unas horas de entrenamiento no se iba a volver el nuevo Pau Gasol.

Sin embargo, al darse la vuelta y ver a su hermano con una inusual sonrisa (una sonrisa genuina, no de esas de tsundere que esboza junto a Taichi, o las melancólicas con su padre), Takeru pensó que quizás valdría la pena romperse la nariz un par de veces más con tal de ver eso de nuevo.

...Aunque probablemente se estuviera riendo de él, y de su nariz que sin duda estaba hinchándose y poniéndose morada.

Al final no fue tan malo, y, de hecho, descubrió que encestar un triple desde la otra punta del campo era sorprendentemente fácil, y _no, hermanito, no es suerte si lo haces tres veces seguidas._

**Author's Note:**

> Vale, pos gracias por leer :3 Esto también está publicado en Wattpad por mi mejor amigue, y co-creadore de este coso, Haruki_Pillow, dadle votos y amor:3
> 
> Únete a nuestra campaña: https://campbskirt.tumblr.com/ y recuerden, los chicos pueden llevar falda.


End file.
